A Special Gift!
by AkaiANg3l
Summary: The Christmas time has come, Hikaru decides to buy Haruhi a gift early, and it seem that he was the only one that brought Haruhi a gift....read and write a lot of reviews! Oh and one last thing.. SKI TRIP! CHPT 3 UPDATED!
1. mY cHRISTMAS gIFT

A.N- My first UOran Host Club fanfic! Oh there are many couples I like to do, like HaruhixTamaki or HaruhixKyoya, or Haruhix the Hitachiin brothers (HikaruxHaruhi is more of what I feel though if I had to choose from the twins! Oh it's so hard to choose! If you look at all the episode carefully, the twin DO share more time together then Tamaki with Haruhi, and everytime Tamaki tries to be with her it always comes out wrong! FOr example Episode 8: The beach, towards the end Tamaki did get to spent a good moment together, but at the end of the show she said that Tamaki is a pervert, or S&M king..I don't me wrong I love the couple TamakixHaruhi, but I just think that the twins (any of the couples I listed is better.) Also I think Kyoya and HAruhi is good to because of what Kyoya did in episode 8. He has a crush on Haruhi, and when Haruhi is not request she seems to spend time talking to Kyoya!Okay shuting up now...so please enjoy this story

**A Special Gift!**

The Host Club members were pleasing their last guest, and then closed up for the day.Tamaki, and the other stayed for a meeting, on what theme they will be doing tomorrow.

"What about we decorate the music room with cotton that looks like snows, and snowflakes around the room, and a group of snowflakes hanging from the ceiling?" Honey-senpai blurted.

"What?'

"I mean Christmas is near, and since we have a break on Christmas why not have our own Host Club Christmas?" Honey senpai smiled.

"Oh yeah! Honey-senapi that's perfect we'll hire someone to decorate the room. I can wear a Santa costume, without the beared, and the twins can dress up as reindeers, Honey, and Mori-Senpai as elves including Haruhi."Tamaki pointed out.

'Oh no!' Haruhi thought.

"Haruhi's going to look so cute with an elf costume!" Honey-senpai smiled.

"Well then good luck to everyone!"

Everyone headed for home after the meeting. While Haruhi was heading home she spotted a jewelery shop, and went in.

"Evening young lady, and how may I help you?" The shop owner asked. Haruhi searched and spotted the one she liked.

"Umm can I get that one please." Haruhi pointed. The lady got the keys, opened the desk, and took out the jewelery that she wanted.

"An excellent choice this jewel is a set really, and you can give your love one of them, and you keep the other one, and since it's almost Christmas it's of by 40." The owner explained.

"I see...thank you!" Haruhi smiled, and got the gift.

'I'm sure he'll love it.' Haruhi thought, and smiled on the way home.

"Mom I'm ready let's go!" The older brother called out.

"Hold on I'm coming..Kaoru watch the house while your brother, and I go shopping okay?"

"Fine I get! Itteraishai!" Kaoru called out. (I think that's how you spell Itteraishai)

"Mom what are we going to buy again?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh just some gifts for the workers...OH let go to the jewelry store first." Mrs.Hitachiin smiled. Hikaru sighed, as he walked in the jewelry store. As Mrs. Hitachiin was looking at the jewel, Hikaru walked around, and spotted a jewel that he liked.

"Excuse me how much is it for that jewelry?" Hikaru asked, as he pointed.

"It's 795 dollars, but since it's almost Christmas it's 40 off." The owner replied.

"I'll take...can you gift wrap it?"

Hikaru paid, and waited until his mom was done shopping.

oooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

-The Next Morning-

The Host Club was filled with customers, and everything went as planned.

"Tamaki-sama I brought something for you."A Girls blushed, as she handed the present to Tamaki.

"Thank you Milady, I will treasure this with my life, and my love will always stay with you." Tamaki-senapi flirted. as he gently took the girls chin, and got her close to him.

"Tamaki-senapi." The girl whispered.

---

"Wow Honey-kun,Mori-kun you look so cute with those elf costumes!"The Girls smiled.

"Really!"

"Honey-kun Mori-kun we bought you some cake Merry Christmas!" The Girls smiled.

"For me! Thank you it's yummy!"Honey-senpai smiled, as he was trying to feed his bunny.

"KAWAIIIII!" The girls shouted.

---

"Umm..Hikaru Kaoru we brought some presents for you..." The girls blushed.

"Oh thank you ! Spending Christmas here with you guys is fun!" Hikaru smiled.

"Hikaru then you would rather spent time with them instead of me?" Kaoru frowned.

"Of Course not.. we'll always spend time together." Hikaru replied, as they were close to each other.

"AAAAHHH BROTHERLY LOVE!" The girls shouted. Hikaru was staring at Haruhi who was with the three girls that requested her.

'Christams huh?' Hikaru thought, as he was holding a box in his hands.

---

"Haruhi-kun you look cute with the costume!" The three girls complimented.

"Thank you." Haruhi smiled back.

"Umm...Haruhi we got you something." The three girls blushed, as they tried to hand their presents to Haruhi.

"For me thank you so much." Haruhi thanked, as the girls blushed and got even redder, when Haruhi slowly open the present, and it was a new pencil case.

"Thank you so much I really needed a pencil case my other one was falling apart so...thank you." Haurhi smiled, The girls shouted with joy seeing Haruhi's sweet smile, and while the girls were shouting Haruhi was staring at Hikaru, and she was also holding a box.

The Host CLub was closing up, and the last customer left.

"Wow we've earned a lot today." Kyoya-senpai calculated.

"And I got to eat a delicious Christmas cake!" Hoeny-senpai smiled.

"Today was sure something." Tamaki smiled,

"Yeah we got a lot of presents!" Kaoru smiled. Then Tamaki remembered that he forgot to buy a gift for Haruhi.

"Ahh we were so busy about the club that we forgot to buy presents for Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted.

"Ahh Tama-chan your noisy, and besides you still have tomorrow to give Haruhi a present right?" Honey-senpai pointed out.

"That's right..Haruhi I'll make sure to give you a nice present tomorrow!" Tamaki sobbed.

'ohhh...' Haruhi thought. Then Hikaru went out, of the room, with no one noticing except Haruhi.

"Hikaru what's wrong?" Haurhi asked.

"It's nothing oh and by the way I got you something Merry Christmas." Hikaru smiled, as he handed the gift to Haruhi, and she opened it.

"Wow Hikaru it's beautiful.."Haruhi gazed. In her hands was a silver locket with her name on it. Hikaru took the locket, put it on around Haruhi's neck, and she blushed.

"I got it while shopping with my mother. It's real silver." Hikaru spoke.

"Thank you..Here I got you something too." Haruhi smiled, she handed Hikaru, her present. Hikaru unwrapped it, and found a shiny clothes pin that was shaped as a dove.

"Thanks I like it."

Haruhi put on the pin on Hikaru, and Hikaru blushed.

"There now you have one, ans I have one." Haurhi smiled.

"Huh?"

"You know the two turtle doves in the Christmas Song." Haruhi explained. Thet both smiled, and laughed.

oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO

A.N-Sorry if the chapter was short...I promise that the next chapter will be longer!


	2. sKI tRIP!

A.N-OMG I mean it's been such a long time since I wrote my fanfics...well don't worry I'm going to erase everything and star all over again. I won't erase Pretear fanfic and this story especially since I got so many good reviews!! That people! Well on with the story!!

Hikaru: yeah it's a fanfic with me and Haruhi!!

Tamaki: Whinnes.

Me: What is it Tamaki?

Tamaki: I want to be with Haruhi!!

Me: sighes,,,well on with the fanfic

Tamaki: wait what about me!

Me: Goodness..Kyoya this idiot here won't leave!

-Kyoya drags Tamaki away-

Kyoya: oh animeluver14 does not own host club..unfortunately..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Christmas break with the Host Club-

"Thanks I like it."

Haruhi put on the pin on Hikaru, and Hikaru blushed.

"There now you have one, and I have one." Haruhi smiled.

"Huh?"

"You know the two turtle doves in the Christmas Song." Haruhi explained. They both smiled, and laughed. Little did they know a small young blonde male saw the two together and he  
smiled.

'Hika-chan and Haru-chan are together?' Hunny thought. He slips away and went back with the other members. Hikaru and Haruhi also went back, not knowing that Hunny spied on  
them, and Hunny couldn't help but smile.

"What's with the smile Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi asked. Hunny whispered something in her ear, and she blushed. Then Haruhi whispered something back, and Hunny gave a nod.

"Leave it to me Haru-Chan!" Hunny smiled.

"What is it Hunny-Senpai?" Tamaki asked, as the other members were also clueless.

"Hi-Mi-Tsu!!" Hunny replied. The Shadow King knew what Hunny was hiding, and he smiled as tip his glasses up with his finger.

'Interesting.'

"Anyways let's do something fun during our winter vacation!!" Tamaki suggested happily.

"Good idea Milord we can go to Haruhi's house!" The twins added.

"No-" Haruhi retorted.

"No way not my house, and besides I've got to study, and do house chores, all over the break."

"But Haruhi!!!" Tamaki whinned.

"No way senpai!!" Tamaki stood in the corner with the gloomy face, and mushrooms growing everywhere.

"I know let's go on a week ski trip!!" Hunny shouted with a big smile.

"I told you Hunny-senpai I have house chores and studying to do." Haruhi objected.

"Tsk tsk tsk...Haruhi you're no fun at all!!" The twins spoke.

"Doesn't matter...anything you do or say I'll never go." Then the whole members of the club had and evil smirk on their face, and made Haruhi al nervous.

"Anything?" The twins smirked.

"Um..." Haruhi took a step back trying to set some distance, between her and the other members.

"Not even if I tripled your debt." Kyoya smiled. Haruhi heard this and had an "oh on" look in her face.

"Yeah even if I told you there will be fat tuna." Tamaki smiled evilly. Haruhi was beginning to get scared from the member, but the fat tuna did make her think about going to the ski trip.

"You sure there will be fat tuna there?" Haruhi asked, as she gave in and decided to go with them.

-Saturday-

Haruhi got all packed and waved at her father a goodbye before leaving. A limo came, packed Haruhi's luggage, and took her to Kyoya's house, where everyone else was waiting.

-Kyoya's House-

As Haruhi arrived at Kyoya's she was greeted by the Host members.

'Why did I come here again?' Haruhi thought with a troubled look her face. Just Then Haruhi realized something.

"Kyoya-senpai where are your parents? I would like to say hi to them." Haruhi asked.

"Oh my sister went to her husband and my three brothers, and my father are rarely around." Kyoya answered. Then limos came and the member left for there nice relaxing ski trip!

"I can't wait!! Usa-chan and I are going to have so much fun!!" Hunny smiled. Haruhi sat next to the twins and kept talking to each other about the there class, and as the King saw this he got jealous.

"Hikaru Kaoru!! Don't harass your sister!!" Tamaki commanded.

"What!! Were not harassing her…hm….is otou-san jealous that were talking with our sister?" The twins smirked. Tamaki blushed, and then on Kyoya (aka mommy) that his own two sons are harassing him.

'I'm seventeen and I already have two kids?' Kyoya thought as looked at his idiot friend whining.

"There, there, now Tamaki. Just leave them alone for a while." Kyoya comforted. Haruhi couldn't believe how dumb Tamaki could get, as a sweatdrop hanged from the back of her head.

-15 minutes Later-

"Kyo-chan are we there yet?" Hunny asked.

"Please wait Hunny-senpai were almost there just a few more minutes." Kyoya annouced.

"Shh Haruhi is sleeping!" The twins whispered. Everyone looked at Haruhi sleeping peacefully. Tamaki Hunny, and the twins whispered how cute she was sleeping.

"It's only been 15 minutes, and she fell asleep. She must be tired." Tamaki guessed. While the limo was driving it hit a small bump on the rode, making Haruhi's head land on Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru blushed, as Haruhi's head laid peacefully on his shoulders.

"Why is Haruhi's head on Hikaru!! Otou-san won't allow this!!" Tamaki whispered loudly. Then everyone shushed him, and then everyone stayed silent until they were there at the ski lodge.

-Fijnally arriving at the ski lodge-

Hikaru, slowly woke up Haruhi and took her to her room, while the rest of the members went to there rooms to unpack.

"Haruhi this is your room okay?" Hikaru said.

"Mmm okay.. I got it... thanks Haruhi thanked.

"Hikaru can you stay with me for a sec?" Haruhi asked. Hikaru looked back and went back in the room.

"What is it?"

A.N- well that's it folks!! sorry if I made this to show, and I'm sorry for not updating long...can you all find it in your hearts to forgive me..PLEASE!!

Hikaru and Kaoru- and come on guys forgive her.

Me- Ah thats Hikaru, thanks Kaoru!! oh and I'm so sorry for the oocness. I promise the next chapter I'll put lots of fluff for Hikaru and Haruhi!!

Hikaru: Yeah!!


	3. hIKARU'S fIRST kISS!

**A.N-Chpt 3 updated!! **

**Me: Sup everyone!! Well now I found some time in my schedule I'll be able to update sooner!! **

**Hikaru: Hurray for animeluver14!! **

**Tamaki: I will not allow this!!! Brother and Sister are not suppose to be with each other!! Daddy won't allow this! **

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Oh yeah like daddy and daughter sounds any better!! **

**Me: Yeah! Now Hikaru, Kaoru if you will!! **

**Twins: Right! Animeluver14 unfortunately does not own any of the Host Club Characters! **

**Renge: Now On with the Fanfic!! **

**Me: How did she get in here? **

**Renge: I have my ways!! ho ho ho!**

**Me: Whatever..**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hikaru can you stay with me for a sec?" Haruhi asked. Hikaru looked back and went back in the room.

"What is it?"

"Well it's just that…" Haruhi continued, as Haruhi was about to start talking, a figure came running, and burged into the room.

"Haruhi let's go skiing!!!" Tamaki interrupted.

"Milord? Why are you here?" Hikaru asked.

"I want to go skiing with Haruhi!!" Tamaki answered.

"Tamaki-senpai I'm not going skiing!" Haruhi objected. Tamaki went to the corner of the room giving puppy faces hoping it would change Haruhi's decision.

"Haruhi please let's go skiing!!" Tamaki begged. Haruhi gave in and got her skiing clothes. Tamaki jumped with joy, and went back to his room to get dresses.

"Goodness Milord is so hyper." Hikaru mentioned. Kaoru was calling Hikaru from the hallway, and Hikaru told Haruhi to talk later, and he left. Haruhi got dressed, and went to meet up with the other members.

When all of the members were there, they went to the office to get Haruhi's ski equipment fitted. Everyone else had there 'expensive' ski shoes except for Mori and Hunny they got snowboards. Kyoya went to the office counter, and spoke.

"Excuse me? I would like to get someone fitted for a pair of ski shoes?"

"Good day young master!! How are you doing? Please wait moment, and have the person ready." A woman answered.

"Fine thank you." Kyoya smiled, and brought Haruhi to the counter. The women came out with a form and handed to Haruhi.

"Good day miss, please fill out this form, and then I'll have your ski shoes ready." The women instructed. Haruhi nodded and began filling out the form, and by the time she finished she brought it to the counter, and gave the form to the women.

The women looked at the form, and came out with a pair of ski shoes for Haruhi, and instructed her where to get her poles for her size. Haruhi got her pair of poles, and went outside.

"Haru-chan you look so cute!!" Hunny complemented. Tamaki and the twins blushed, seeing Haruhi with her cute ski outfit.

After the three finished gazing at Haruhi they headed toward to the cable cart lifts to get on top of slopes. It wasn't long until it was Hikaru and Haruhi's turn, and since the cart can lift two people they sat together. As the lifts went higher the more scared Haruhi was. She held unto Hikaru's arm, and mummbled to herself "Don't look down, don't look down." Hikaru was blushing, since there so close together, and the tigther Haruhi held the more redder he'd got.

"Damn you Hikaru!!" Tamaki whispered to himself, as he was watching Haruhi holding unto Hikaru so tightly from the back. As the lifts was slowing down Haruhi got ready, and went off the lift with Hikaru. Haruhi sighed since she can actually touch the ground, but Haruhi's next fear was going down the huge slope.

"Haruhi are you okay?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi flinched and nervously spoke.

Yeah don't worry about me I'm okay."

'Not! I don't know how to ski!' Haruhi thought. Hikaru knew that Haruhi was scared, and so he helded his two poles with one hand, and lend out the other one to Haruhi.

"Here take my hand, and we'll ski down together, that way you won't be scared." Hikaru smiled. Haruhi felt relieved, and took his hands. She stook up, and they slowly went down the slope together. Hunny and Mori saw this happening, and Hunny smiled.

"Hika-Chan and Haru-chan are cute together!!" Hunny cheered, as Mori smiled too.

Tamaki who saw this went down the slope as fast as he can to catch up, and when he caught up, he accidently pushed Haruhi, when he really meant to pull her away from Hikaru. Thus making Haruhi fall right on top of Hikaru, and there lips met each others, and as Tamaki saw this unfold, he fainted. Haruhi and Hikaru quickly got up, and their faces turning completely red. While the other members were coming down they found Tamaki on the ground.

"Why is Tama-chan on the ground?" Hunny asked.

"We don't know..." Hikaru answered. Kaoru was starting to get suspicious for Hikaru and Haruhi, and couldn't help but wonder something happened between the two. Mori carried Tamaki to his room, and they all waited untill Tamaki would wake up.

OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Tamaki opened his eyes to he saw the other members by him, and he sat up.

"What happened Tama-chan?" Hunny questioned. Tamaki saw Hikaru and started pointing at him.

"Hikaru you kissed Haruhi!" Tamaki pointed.

"NNNNAANNNNII!!!!" The whole members shouted. Everyone looked at Hikaru and started asking him questions. Kaoru was seriously surprised when he heard this, and thought that there relationship is starting form a gap.

"What a minute!!!! Tamaki-senpai it's because of you!." Haruhi objected.

"What? Why is it my fault?" Tamaki asked.

"You pushed me hard, while I was skiing down the slope, and I fell." Haruhi explained.

"Then Haru-chan fell on top off Hika-chan, resulting a kiss right?." Hunny asked

"Well this turned out to be interesting..Haruhi you can't ski right?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi flinched as soon as Kyoya said the last five words.

"Ummm...yes I can't ski.." Haruhi admitted.

"I see then Hikaru was probably teaching Haruhi how to ski, and then when Tamaki saw them together thinking it was a couple thing, he rushed down to pull her away from Hikaru, thus pushing her instead of pulling, and she fell right on top of Hikaru, resulting a kiss." Kyoya explained.

"Then it was MiLords fault?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes." Mori answered. Everyone else then believed what Kyoya said, and everyone else calmed down and went to their rooms.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

When Haruhi was in her room, she changed into her regular clothes, but somehow she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, even thought it was just an accident.

"Right it was just an accident.." Haruhi whispered, as she touched her lips.

-knock- -knock-

"Haruhi can I come in?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah come in." Haruhi answerd. Hikaru entered the room, and sat down on the bed next to Haruhi.

"Listen...Haruhi about what happened earlier.." Hikaru mumbled.

"Yeah I know...I mean it was an accident there was nothing to it." Haruhi mentioned.

"I mean..it's not like..well...there anything between us..and.were just friends right..there no way that..." Haruhi added, as she turned her head away, and tears slowly came out of her eyes.

"That what?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi didn't answer all she did was quickly buried her face on Hikaru's chest and began crying. Hikaru didn't know what to do. he couldn't bear to see the one girl, he cared about so much, cry.

Hikaru placed his hand on Haruhi's chin bringing her closer to him, and slowly placed his lips on Haruhi's, and kissed her. At that moment it felt like the world stopped for the two...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N-Yeah I hope you guys like it...I'm sorry if it was too short.**

**The Host Club: Make it longer!!!**

**Me: Okay okay sheesh people...I mean I have studying to do from school, and I don't have the time.**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Goodness no fun at all!**

**Me: Hey Hikaru you got to kiss Haruhi, be grateful!!**

**Hikaru: -blushes- **

**Hunny: Oh Hika-Chan is blushing!!**

**Kaoru: Hikaru you don't like me anymore?**

**Hikaru: No of course not. -hugs Kaoru-**

**Fangirls: AAHHHHHH BROTHERLY LOVE!!**

**Me: Man I better get a better sercurity system around here. Well that's it...hope you read the next chapter!! o**

**P.S- Those who love Fruits Basket I have made a story for them..Please read it!! **


End file.
